


The Long-Lost Daughter of Danielle Wolfe

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Holby City, Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 12,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: Danielle Wolfe gives birth to a second daughter, but never gets the chance to hold her. Serena and Joan Ferguson-Campbell both adopt the new-born baby girl.
Relationships: Bernie Wolfe/Rose Tyler, Danielle Wolfe/Colin Regrave, Danielle Wolfe/Serena Campbell, Joan Ferguson/Ann Reynolds, Michele Wolfe/Sarah Lancashier, Serena Campbell/Joan Ferguson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Excited About Being Pregnant For The Second Time

**Author's Note:**

> Co-creator Michele Young.

Danielle is a newly divorced mother of one, she was in an abusive marriage with her ex-husband Colin Redgrave: It wasn't always abuse, as Danielle had fallen pregnant with her daughter Bernie, who almost two years old. However, Danielle is currently expecting her second daughter, and Bernie was really excited about becoming a big sister.

As they left the store, Danielle picked up Bernie and carried her to the car, then she straps in her car seat. Danielle puts the shopping in the boot and then drives home with Bernie, however Danielle puts the shopping away as Bernie has a nap on the sofa. A couple of months later, Danielle is dealt with a devastating blow, when Colin produces his will and he has cut Bernie out of it; "You can't do that? Bernie is your daughter." Danielle said to him.

"It's my will and I will do what I want." Colin responded with an attitude. "Yeah and what about when Bernie is older and she finds out that you have completely written her out of your life." Danielle replied feeling disgusted at her ex-husband.

He just walked off and left, Colin didn't want another child but Danielle did, things came to a blow when Danielle was raped by an unknown attacker. Two weeks later, Danielle discovered she was pregnant (by rape). Colin blamed Danielle and later revealed that he had been cheating on her, they divorced and Danielle was awarded full custody of Bernie, as Colin gave up his parental rights (as Bernie's father).

Ever since then, Danielle has been raising Bernie and teaching her right from wrong, making sure she as a good childhood and (all) while preparing for the birth of her second daughter.

Danielle decided to get Bernie involved, letting Bernie feel her baby sister kicking and helping get things for her mommy. This also helped Danielle and her daughter Bernie to develop a very strong bond between them, while with her mommy Danielle, Bernie wanted for nothing at all.


	2. Danielle Gives Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle gives birth to her second daughter, but her life is left hanging in the balance.

It had been the worst night possible for Danielle: She had been cramping all night and today was Bernie's second birthday. However, the cramping got worse and Danielle called her best friend, Jim Clancy (who is a Paramedic); "Jim, I need you." She said as Jim jumped into his ambulance (with his friend Rob). He drove them to Danielle's house and Jim knew that Danielle was going into labour.

"Danielle, I need to get you to the hospital now!" Jim said with a very concerned look on his face. "What about Bernie? It's her birthday and I can't miss that." Danielle responded, just then Danielle's older brother, John came in and offered to watch his niece; "Dani, go to the hospital and I will watch Bernie. Go on, she will be ok." He said, this made (and allowed) Danielle to feel at ease. Jim then put her in the back of the ambulance, then they went to the hospital.

Just as they got to the hospital, the doctors found that the baby was breech and they rushed Danielle into emergency surgery. After delivering the baby girl, Danielle goes into cardiac distress and the doctors become so distracted with trying to save Danielle, that they do not realise that the baby has just been kidnapped: Danielle's heart stops (for 55 seconds), she sees her parents and they talk about things.

Before she has a chance to say something, Danielle is thrusted back into reality (though her brain was starved of oxygen), the doctor place her into a medical induced coma and placed into ICU: The doctors have done MRI scans to check her brain, they have found that she has partial amnesia and will not remember the recent events (regarding her second child).

John and his niece Bernie visit Danielle in hospital and they stay with her, Bernie holds her mommy's hand as she lays next to her mom.


	3. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle wakes up to feeling someone snuggled into her arms.

As Bernie slept away in her mommy's arms, Danielle slowly wakes up: She moves her left arm and feels something laid next to her, she looks down (after opening her eyes) and sees her baby. Danielle gently stroked Bernie's cheek and she woke up; "Mommy, your ok?" Bernie responded as she hugged her mommy. Danielle hugged her baby back; "My baby, mommy's here." Danielle replied as John woke up and smiled at them.

They spent time together, and the doctor explained that Danielle has partial amnesia; "You do have partial amnesia Danielle." He said as Danielle was slightly confused, "Ok, what happened?" Danielle responded as she held Bernie in her arms. The doctor took a deep breath in, before responding; "You died during the second operation, one of your main arteries was torn and we fought to save you. We don't know what blood group you are, but you will be ok and you will make a full recovery. Triggers may happen and if they do, your memory will come back."

Danielle smiled a little (she had no memory of her second daughter), she carried on with her life and she continued to raise Bernie. A couple of days later, Danielle was released from hospital and John moved in with her (for a bit). As she walked past the spare bedroom, her heart ached and she went inside. What she saw, she believed was Bernie's old bedroom so she just left.


	4. Reunited With Her Second Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle is reunited with her second daughter, while walking to the park with Bernie.

A year and three months later, Danielle was walking to the park with her three year old daughter, Bernie: As they walked to the park, Bernie suddenly let go of her mother's hand and ran over to a pram;

"Berenice come here please?" Danielle called after her daughter, as she caught up with Bernie, the three year held the little girl's hand and knows who she is.

"Mommy, she's my sister!" Bernie says as Danielle looks at her and begins to remember, then she looks up at the two women; "I'm sorry to bother you." Danielle felt widely embarrassed, she knew Bernie was right but she left them be.

Just as she picked up Bernie, the brunette went after her and pulled her to the side; "What did your daughter mean?" She asked as Danielle cried a little.

"I had a second daughter, I chose the name of Jillian Elizabeth Wolfe for her. On the day of her birth, it went wrong and I died for 55 seconds. No one knew that she was missing until they saved me and I had partial amnesia." Danielle recalled that day.

"Well, she can't be yours because we adopted her and her name is Michele Elizabeth Ferguson-Campbell." Serena said as she looked at her wife Joan.

Danielle felt her heart beat louder, "I just wanted to hold her, that is all. She has my hair and eyes, she is my daughter." 

Serena didn't want to hear anymore; "She is not your daughter, she is our daughter and if you harrass us I will report you." She said before walking off with her wife and their daughter.

"I want to go home mommy?" Bernie said feeling upset, she was young but she knew that Michele was her sister. "Ok baby." Danielle responded as she went home with Bernie.

It was a couple of weeks later, when Danielle was at home and she got a visit from Serena and Joan. Reluctantly, Danielle let them in and made a pot of tea: Soon she returned with the tray and poured them a cup of tea; "I'm sorry Ms Wolfe for my attitude towards you." Serena said.

"It's fine, I'm a tough cookie. There you go?" She says as she handed them a cup of tea each.

"Thank you." Joan says as she drinks some, "I don't want custody of Michele, she is happy with you two. I would like to see her and have a chance to bond with her. Just for the chance, for her and Bernie to form a bond as sisters, that's all." Danielle replied.

As they talked about things, Danielle's brother, John goes to pick up his niece from nursery: Serena looked at the ultrasound scan; "She is beautiful, how was she concieved?"

Danielle swallowed hard; "I was sexually assaulted by an unknown attacker, and two weeks later I found out that I was pregnant with Jillian (Michele). Bernie was really excited about becoming a big sister, I got her involved." Danielle replied, recalling her memories.


	5. Meeting Michele

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan leaves Danielle's house and returns with Michele.

As Serena and Danielle talk more, Danielle reveals about her abusive marriage and how he didn't want a second child; "I remember when I found out that I was pregnant with Bernie, he was so happy and he gentle. After Bernie was born, he began hitting me and accusing me of trapping him."

Serena cried, "What about when you was pregnant with Michele?" She asks as she tries to hide her tears. "He didn't wanna know at all, he tried to force me into getting an abortion but I said no." Danielle replied.

Thinking back, Serena tells Danielle something; "I don't know if you are aware, but Michele has epilepsy." Danielle's face drops and she goes a ghostly white.

"Did they say how she got it?" Danielle responds as she remembers the night of her attack, Serena swallows and replies, "That she had to have been concieved in a violent sexual assault or she was subjected to violent attacks while she was in the womb."

Danielle bursts into tears, her baby (who had gone missing) had got epilepsy. Soon, Serena got up (putting her cup on the table) she went over and pulled Danielle into her arms;

"It wasn't your fault Danielle, you weren't to blame." Serena says as Danielle wraps her arms around Serena and just sobs her heart out.

After a while, Danielle calms down and just lets Serena hold her; "We won't stop you from seeing Michele, you have a rite to see her." Serena says before planting a kiss on Danielle's head.

"Thank you, and thank you Serena for raising her she is beautiful." Danielle responded, as she looks up and kisses Serena's cheek.

Unexpectedly, Serena moves her head and her lips meet Danielle's lips: As they share a kiss (for that split second), Serena pulls away and Danielle runs upstairs (horrified at what she had done).

Serena couldn't believe that she had kissed Danielle, she went upstairs and went into the bathroom (where Danielle was); "I'm sorry Danielle." Serena said as she sat down next to her.

Danielle was terrified that Serena would change her mind and would keep her from seeing Michele (all because of a split second kiss). It was a long drive back to Danielle's house, she got up and went into bedroom, followed by Serena.

"Hey, what's wrong Danielle?" Serena asks knowing that something is wrong, "I'm gonna lose Michele aren't I?" She responded with tears in her eyes.

Serena was confused, "No, why would you think that?" Serena replied, "Because we kissed and yes I am bisexual, but that's how I feel. That I will lose her again, because we kissed." Danielle responds.

The brunette walked over to her and held her hand, "I promise you Danielle, that you won't lose Michele because of our split second kiss. I do like you and I am a lesbian, but nothing will stop you from seeing Michele. Ok, I wouldn't do that to you and besides no one has to know about the kiss." Serena says as she smiles at Danielle.

The blonde smiles back, however, Serena pulls Danielle closer and whispers in her ear; "I mean what I say, I won't stop you from seeing Michele." Danielle melted to Serena's voice and soon a tingling sensation arose between her legs.

"I want to fight it, but I don't know how long I will be able to hold out. This is the first time that I have fallen for someone, but you are married and I wouldn't want to ruin your marriage or sabotage my chances of seeing Michele." Danielle responded as her body was becoming jelly, she tried to come back to her senses but her (now) stronger feelings for Serena were making her weak.

Serena knew how to make any woman melt to her touch, or simply by using her voice and whispering mainly in women's ears. Serena knew what effect she was having on Danielle, she saw how Danielle became like jelly and how melted she was becoming.

"I told you Danielle, I wouldn't stop you from seeing Michele. Your her birth mother." Serena says as Danielle was falling deeper in love with Serena, however the front door opened and John's voice called out to his sister; "Danielle, we are home?"

Danielle tried to call back to him, but she was too far gone to respond and Serena kept a hold of her; "Your completely melted into me!" Serena says with a chuckle, as she lifts up Danielle's head.

The blonde smiled a little, she wanted to have sex with Serena but she couldn't as Serena was married to Joan: After a while, Serena helped Danielle downstairs and sat her on the sofa.

"What happened?" John asks noticing how pale his sister, "She got upset and she ran upstairs, I followed her to see if she was ok. That's when I noticed she was pale and she told me that she was dizzy." Serena lies to protect the truth.

John just nodded, before going to get a glass of cold water: Danielle looked at Serena (with love still glistening her Hazel brown eyes); "Thank you Serena."

Serena smiled brightly, "Your welcome." Danielle just smiled as she looked into Serena's eyes, then their lips met again. Serena ran her hand on Danielle's body, feeling shudder that Danielle had under her touch.

Just then they broke apart, when they heard Joan's car pull up and John came back with the glass of water. Danielle had a drink and was soon feeling better, though she knew that she was attracted to Serena.

Then, Serena passes Michele to Danielle and just smiles as they bond. Michele takes to Danielle straight away, she smiles as they cuddle and Joan (along with Serena) takes pictures of Danielle and Michele.

As a way of letting them bond, Joan and Serena let Danielle have Michele for a bit. Danielle is happy and so is Bernie, after John leaves and Joan gets in her car. Danielle smiles at Serena; "Thank you for letting me have her for the night Serena." Danielle says.

Serena just smiles at her, they are in kitchen as Danielle is making the tea and the girls are watching cartoons: As she puts the tea in, Serena walks over to her and hugs her (just like before) the brunette whispers in her ear; "Your welcome and it would be nice just us to have sometime together." Serena says.

Danielle just smiled as they broke apart but the blonde still remained melted into Serena's arms. Then Serena left and Danielle locked up the front door and spent time with her girls.


	6. Fantasing About Serena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle looks after her girls Bernie and Michele, but her feelings for Serena grow more intense.

After tea was done, Michele and Bernie had a bath with each other: They were excited and Danielle stayed with them as they played together.

However, after having a play and a wash, Danielle got a big towel and wrapped both of her girls into the towel. She emptied the bath and then carried the girls into her bedroom, Danielle tickled them and they giggled.

Danielle dresses them for bed, she settles both girls down in Bernie's bed and let them watch cartoons. She left them be, but she left the door open in case they woke up in the middle of the night.

As she got ready for bed, Danielle was startled by her phone as it rung and it was Serena: Danielle answered her phone; "Hello?" She said as Serena soon responded.

"Hi, how is Michele?" Serena asks enthusiastically, Danielle just smiled; "Yeah she is great, she is watching cartoons with Bernie." Danielle said.

Serena smiled happily; "Has she been good?"

"Yeah. She has even used her manners." Danielle replied as Michele and Bernie came running into see.

"Is that mommy?" Michele said as she tried to climb up onto Danielle's lap. Danielle put her shoulder and held her phone against her and then she picks up Michele; "Yes it is, would you like to speak to her?"

Michele nodded, "Yes please." She said as Danielle put her phone on loud speaker and let Michele talk to her mommy.

"Hi mommy." Michele says as Serena smiles, "Hi sweetheart, how are you?"

"Missing you mommy. Auntie Danielle is gonna take us to the park tomorrow, so we can feed the ducks." Michele responded happily (and excitedly).

"Ok, but remember that you need to do as Auntie Danielle says yeah?" Serena replied sternly. "I will mommy, I promise. Me and Bernie are gonna go and watch Tom and Jerry, night mommy." She replied.

"Ok sweetheart, do you want to talk mom?" Serena says, Michele hands the phone back to Danielle and runs out of the bedroom and into Bernie's bedroom.

*Ok." Danielle thought to herself, as she put her phone back to ear; "Sorry, she left my bedroom and Bernie followed her." Danielle responds.

Serena opens up to Danielle; "I don't know what it is, but Michele never likes to be left with Joan and she doesn't like speaking to her. I am the only one (out of me and Joan), who can give her a bath and tuck her into bed."

"Michele just might feel more comfortable with you, Serena." Danielle replied, as the burning sensation arose more quicker and she needed to be played with. "Why don't you come and join us tomorrow Serena?" Danielle enquires.

"I will have a look and if I can't, I will pop in after work. Joan is going on holiday tomorrow for a couple of months so, I will be on my own." Serena responded.

Danielle wanted Serena so badly, so she made plans; "Pack a suitcase tomorrow and come and stop with me for a bit. I have the room and I know that Michele would love to see you, please Serena." Danielle asks Serena, secretly hoping that Serena will say yes.

Serena just smiled, "Ok Danielle, I will pack the suitcase now and put it in my boot ready for tomorrow. Don't let Michele know as I want it to be a surprise for her?"

Danielle's heart swelled, "Ok Serena, see you tomorrow morning." She replied, as she smiled.

"Ok Danielle, see you tomorrow morning." Serena said. The two hung up and Danielle went to check on her girls, they were both fast asleep and Danielle closed the door too.

As she climbed into bed, Danielle pulled her shorts down and looked at her genital area. She was really swollen, she takes a picture. Danielle lays down and gets comfortable, she fought with herself and stopped herself (from masterburating).

Danielle settled down to sleep, though she was horny as fuck and she wanted Serena to play with her.


	7. Giving Into Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle gives into temptation.
> 
> *Warning:* This chapter is explicit.

The following morning, Danielle woke up and she was still horny as fuck: She sat up in bed and watched some TV, as the girls were still asleep.

Her phone pings and she looks at it, however she unlocks her phone and sees the words; "For your eyes only xx" Just then she opens the picture message and sees Serena in a bikini.

Serena's toned slim figure made Danielle even more swollen and she wanted Serena more and more, the burning sensation arose more in Danielle's fanny and she resisted the urge to play with herself.

She instantly texted Serena back; "Fuck, your soooooooooooooo hot xx" She sent the text and soon three dots appeared on the screen, then the words appeared; "You want me don't you? Xx."

Danielle smiled wickedly at the text; "Yes I do. I'm horny as fuck and you are making me horny xx." Danielle replied honestly.

Soon, Serena replied to the text; "I thought so. I'll be on my way soon, Joan is just getting the taxi and then I will be on my way to you 😘xx." Danielle beamed widely, she couldn't wait for Serena to touch her and make her cum.

Just then, Danielle snuck downstairs and got two cups ready for a tea. She sat on the kitchen side as she waited for Serena to text her and let her know she was on her way.

Twenty minutes later, my phone pinged and I looked at the text; "On my way xx." I smiled, then I jumped down from the side and went to unlock the front door.

A few minutes later, Serena pulled up in my driveway and she took her suitcase out, I let her in and she put her suitcase in the living room behind the door; "Morning Danielle, where are the girls?" Serena asked her.

"They are still asleep, I have a cup of tea in the kitchen ready." Danielle replied, just then Serena pulled Danielle into her arms and kissed her passionately.

Danielle responded as they kissed, she pulled away as Serena kissed her neck; "Please fuck me baby, I want you so much." She says as Serena stops and pushes her onto the sofa.

As Danielle smiles, Serena pulls Danielle's short down; "My, you are horny!" She exclaimed seeing how swollen Danielle was, then she began to suck on Danielle's clitoris and Danielle moans loudly.

"Mmm fuck. Yes baby right there, fuck." Danielle moaned as Serena sucked on her clitorus and she was getting wetter and wetter by the minute.

Serena stopped sucking on Danielle's clitorus and slipped a finger inside her, as Danielle moved her body and moaned more. "Oh my god, that feels so good baby. Please do it harder baby, make me cum." Danielle said as Serena did it harder and faster.

Danielle clung to the cushions as Serena fingered more and Danielle threw her head back as she moaned, just then Serena lifted up and kissed Danielle on the lips.

Still fingering Danielle, Serena stopped and started kissing Danielle's neck, however Danielle had completely melted and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. As Danielle enjoyed the pleasuring, Serena moved down and bit Danielle's nipple.

"Oh my god, I'm gonna cum." Danielle moaned as she looked at Serena and smiled, Serena got faster as she teased Danielle by pecking her lips and pulling away. Danielle soon found that she liked Serena teasing her and she enjoyed it, just before Danielle climaxed, Serena stopped and pulled her up and laid down; "Sit on my face baby."

Serena said as Danielle obeyed, she sat on Serena's face and let Serena pleasure her. However, Serena licked Danielle's fanny before slipping her tongue inside her.

Danielle closed her eyes as she moaned, she had never experienced anything like this before and she was enjoying it. Serena knew exactly how to pleasure her and she knew exactly, where Danielle's g spot was.

Following the new position, Danielle got wetter and burning sensation arose more quicker. Danielle gets off and switches position, so that Serena can do her from behind.

Serena just smiles and happily obliges, she licks Danielle from behind as Danielle just moans more louder and her breathing gets heavier and faster.

"Fuck, mmm I'm cumming." Danielle moaned as the tension (in her pussy) got hotter and she could feel it building. Danielle takes her top off and Serena plays with her nipples, just then Danielle screams with pleasure as she climaxed; "Ooo fuck. Oh yes baby."

Serena happily licks her clean and then Danielle gets off, she lays on top of Serena as they kiss passionately. Serena was now on horny end and wanted Danielle to pleasure her; "Fuck me baby." Serena pleads and Danielle happily obliges.

Danielle strips Serena naked and pleasures, she even rubs Serena hard and takes a liking to kissing Serena's toned slim figure.

Eventually, Serena climaxes and they kiss passionately as Danielle pulls Serena on top of her. As they are melted into each other, they lay there in each other's arms.

Danielle gets up and goes into the kitchen to make a drink, Serena follows her and sits Danielle on the side. However, Serena wraps her legs around her waist and she rubs against Danielle's fanny.

Causing Danielle to moan as Serena kisses her neck, which Danielle just moans. It's clear to them both, that they are still horny as fuck and Serena continues to rubs against Danielle's fanny.

Danielle (again) climaxes and kisses Serena, only Danielle moves her hand down and rubs Serena again, causing Serena to moan. She climaxes again and they kiss passionately once more.

Just then the two women, head for Danielle's bedroom and they climb into bed. They have some more sex and kissing, then just before the girls wake up, Serena goes under the blanket and tongues Danielle hard.

"Aw baby, right there. Fuck shit." Danielle moans as she felt Serena's tongue inside her, just then she climaxed and she placed her hands on Serena's face as they kiss passionately.

Danielle had been pleasured so much, that she hardly felt her fanny aching more for Serena's touch and pleasuring. They laid in bed together, snuggled into each other and just melted into the mattress.

"That was beautiful baby. I have never ever been pleasured like that." Danielle says as Serena looks up at her and smiles;

"I have had plenty of practice baby, besides sex (with Joan) isn't that good and sometimes we don't do it because she is either too tired or she is busy writing up a report. So I go without baby, until today." Serena admitted as she felt tears prickling her eyes.

Danielle held her close more, she felt for Serena and wanted to be there for her. "I'm here baby, I won't ever leave you." Danielle replied before planting a kiss on her head.

Serena soon calmed down and stayed on Danielle's arms; "I will need a bath at some point babe!" Serena calmly says as Danielle smiled.

"I have a bath babe, you can use it and I will go and get your suitcase." Just as she got up, Serena pulled her back, so Danielle's head rested on her shoulder.

"What would I do without you baby?" Serena asks as she pecks Danielle's lips, "I don't know baby, you can put your clothes in my wardrobe as I don't mind baby." Danielle responded before they kissed passionately.

After bringing Serena's suitcase up, Danielle crawled into bed as she was cold and Serena propped herself up (kneeling on her elbow), as she stroked Danielle's cheek.

"Go and get a bath baby, before the girls wake up." Danielle said as she looked at Serena, then without warning, Serena leaned down and kissed her.

Without hesitation, Danielle wrapped her arms around Serena, as she climbed on top of her and they have sex again. After their morning sex session (for the fifth time), Serena went and got a bath, as Danielle got dressed and went downstairs.

The girls woke up and walked downstairs nicely, holding each other's hand as they came down: Together they walked into the kitchen; "Morning mommy?" Bernie said sleepy, as Danielle picked her up and then she picked up Michele.

"Good morning girls." Danielle sat them on the side, they crossed their legs and watched on as Danielle prepared them a bottle with lukewarm teas and then handed them to them.

Serena had finished in the bath, she got dried and dressed, then she walked downstairs and went into the kitchen: Michele hadn't realised that her mommy was there; "Good morning baby." Serena says as Michele turned her head and focused on Serena.

"Mommy?" Michele said as Serena picked her up from the side and gave her a cuddle, "Hello baby, you missed me?" She asks as Michele nodded, then she placed her head into Serena's chest and drank her tea.

Danielle held Bernie in her arms, after the mommy cuddles, the four of them sat down for breakfast and then the girls got ready. Danielle locked up, then she put Bernie in her carseat and they set off for the park.

Serena also took the girls to Disneyland and Danielle just smiled, on the way home, both of the girls had passed out (from an exhausting day). They slept in their car seats as Serena drove them home.

However, they arrive home and Danielle carries (a still sleeping) Bernie into the house, she wakes up Bernie and changes her clothes. Bernie becomes groggy, but after being changed, she falls asleep snuggled upto Michele.

Danielle and Serena just smile at each other, they decide to have a Chinese together, and Serena flirts with Danielle as they sit on the sofa together. Soon their tea arrives and Serena pays for it, Danielle dishes it out as Serena climbs behind her and begins to kiss her neck.

Afterwards, they eat their tea and have a glass of wine. Serena climbs behind Danielle again, she moves her hair to the side and kisses her neck. Just then, Danielle puts her legs up as Serena closes her legs and Danielle sits on her lap.

They begin kissing as Serena moves her hand down and pleasures Danielle by touching her fanny, as they grope each other (sexually), Serena's phone rings but she ignores it.

However, they go upstairs to Danielle's bedroom and make love to each other, afterwards they settle down and Danielle is snuggled into Serena's arms.


	8. Joan Returns From Holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months away, Joan returns from her holiday and discovers that Serena has been cheating on her.
> 
> But then a bittersweet custody ensues and a heartbreaking truth is revealed.

Joan returns from her holiday, Serena isn't at home with Michele at all: In truth, Serena is with Danielle and the girls at the swimming pool having fun.

When Serena returns home with Michele, the little girl hides behind her mommy; "Where have you been?" Joan demands as Serena quickly grows scared, "I was at the swimming pool." She responded as Joan stormed towards her and pinned her against the wall.

Serena was reduced to tears, she had no idea that Joan could be violent; "No one I swear. It was just me and Michele." Serena says as she protects Danielle and Bernie.

"Don't lie to me! Now who was you with Serena?" Joan demands as Michele runs upstairs and hides from Joan.

Serena tells Joan everything, "I was with Danielle and Bernie. We have been having an affair, we kept it quiet because we didn't want people to know." Serena says as Joan becomes livid.

She slaps Serena hard across the face, "You disgusting bitch. I want you out now, it's over and I am applying for divorce. Now get out!" Joan said as Serena ran upstairs and got her stuff together.

Michele comes out of her hiding place and Serena hugs her, she packs up Michele's things; "Mommy where are we going?" She asks as Serena looks at her.

"We are going to stay with Auntie Danielle and Bernie for a bit." Serena responded as Michele's eyes lit up.

After putting all the stuff in the boot, Serena went to get Michele but Joan pulled her away (so roughly) that one of Michele's ribs broke. She cried as she tried to get to her mommy; "Mommy please don't leave me."

Serena's heart broke massively, Joan dilberately keeps Michele from Serena; "If you want her, you can take me to the courts. Get out of my house!" Joan said as Serena refused to leave without Michele.

"I won't leave without my daughter. Give her to me please?" Serena replied as Michele reached out her arms and cried, she wanted her mommy more than ever.

However, Joan went up the stairs and hung Michele from the bannister, Serena screamed as Joan smiled sinisterly; "No please drop her, let me take her please."

"Get out of my house Serena or I will drop her. One, two, three...." Joan says as Serena gives in, "Ok I'm going, please don't drop her." Serena leaves the vowing to fight for her daughter, she drove to Danielle's house and went inside.

Serena became visibly distressed and Danielle held her, after a while, Serena told Danielle what was wrong; "Joan knows about us, she pinned me up against the wall and Michele ran off. Joan scares me baby, I think she has been hurting Michele." Serena says as Danielle went quiet.

"What baby? What is it?" Serena asks her, Danielle took a deep breath in, "Bernie informed me this morning (after you and Michele had left), that Michele told her that Joan grabs Michele by her throat and shakes her roughly. Also that when Michele has an epileptic fit (she calls it a spell), Joan leaves her alone and doesn't help her." Danielle responded.

Serena's heart broke further, "Before I was forced out of the house, Joan hung Michele from the bannister and threatened to drop her if I didn't get out of the house." Serena says.

"I will help you to get your daughter back ok?" Danielle states as Serena corrects her, "No, she's our daughter, Danielle." They smile at each other and Serena moves in with Danielle and Bernie.

The following months are bittersweet, as Serena battles for custody of her and Danielle's daughter, Michele. Joan makes things increasingly hard for Serena and even portrays her as a bad mother, however as heartbroken as she is, Serena doesn't give up.

Only, Danielle stands up for her girlfriend Serena, even admitting how she feels; 

"Your honour, I'm Danielle Wolfe (the birth mother of Michele Ferguson-Campbell). My daughter went missing just shortly after I had collapsed from blood loss, Michele had to be born by C-section and the doctors battled to save me. While I recovered, Michele was adopted by Serena and Joan, I didn't remember Michele due to the partial amnesia I had gotten after my brain was starved of oxygen. In the time of her development, she was a year and three months old when I met her and remembered her. Now at first, they didn't believe me, until Serena saw something in Michele, that proved I was her birth mother...*pauses for a breath,*

The judge listens as she placed her finger on her mouth and she strokes her top lip: Danielle continues;

"Of course, Your honour, Serena and I didn't expect to fall in love. Serena and Joan had agreed to let me see my daughter Michele, as we didn't want to get professionals involved. Over the last couple of months, I have bonded with my daughter Michele, I have fallen deeper in love with Serena. But I can honestly say Your honour, that Serena is a loving mother to our daughter and there is no one else I would rather have as my daughter's adopted mother. So please don't take Michele from my girlfriend, this would destroy Serena so much." Danielle finished, the speech was really unexpected but it helped to sway the judge (even moving the judge to the tears).

After the judge wiped her eyes, she looked at Danielle and Serena, *They really do love each other and their little girl.* The judge thought to herself before speaking;

"After hearing from Danielle herself, (Michele's birth mother), of what has happened over the last few months. I can see no legal reason as to why Serena shouldn't be allowed full custody of Michele and therefore I grant full custody of Michele Ferguson-Campbell to Serena Campbell and Danielle Wolfe." She said after ruling her decision, Joan wasn't happy at all.

Serena and Danielle hugged as they waited for Michele to come and be brought to them, by the social worker. "Mommy?" Michele says as Serena picks her up and cuddles her, "My baby, you will always be my baby. I love you so much baby." Serena said as she looked at Danielle and smiled.

Danielle smiled back, as Michele replied "I love you too mommy." They decide to go out for a meal and Danielle (along with Serena and Michele) go to pick up Bernie from nursery. Bernie is happy to see Michele and they walk hand in hand as Danielle and Serena just smiled.

After going out for tea, the family goes home and Danielle and Serena settle the girls into bed, they let them watch cartoons. Danielle and Serena go into their bedroom and get changed for bed.

Serena climbs into bed and waits for Danielle, soon enough Danielle joins her girlfriend in their bed: They share a kiss and then Serena asks Danielle something; "Will you marry me please baby?" She asks as Danielle's face lights up.

"Yes baby I will marry you." Danielle replied, as Serena smiles. Serena's divorce from Joan had already finalized and now she wanted to marry Danielle. They waited until Serena had gotten an engagement ring, before they made it official.

As they settled down, Serena shows her appreciation for today; "Thank you baby for what you did today. It was much appreciated." She says as she slips her hand into Danielle's hand.

"It's ok baby, I know how much you love Michele and I couldn't see that being taken from you. It doesn't matter to me if you are her adopted mom, because to her you are her mommy and she loves you. I meant every word baby." Danielle replied as Serena cried and then she kissed Danielle before smuggling into her arms.

Danielle just smiled, she loved Serena so much and wanted to protect her from the harsh world, though she knew that Serena was tough and strong at the same time.

After checking on the girls, Danielle and Serena settled down for the night and soon fell asleep after having sex.


	9. The Proposal

It was a beautiful sunny day, Serena woke up and she turned over to look at the gorgeous blonde next to her: As she gazed at her sleeping girlfriend and just smiled.

She got up gently and went downstairs, she went into her coat pocket and pulled out a small box. However, she opened it and smiled, then she went into the kitchen and made breakfast in bed.

Then she placed the ring into Danielle's cup and soon returned upstairs with the stuff, as she entered the bedroom she went over and placed the tray onto the bedside table: Soon, she leaned over and kissed her girlfriend on the lips;

"Baby, it's time to wake up." She said as slipped (back) into bed and watched as her girlfriend woke up; "Where are the girls?" Danielle asked as Serena smiled, "They are still fast asleep babe and I did us some breakfast in bed." Serena responded.

Danielle sat up and kissed her girlfriend, "I love you so much babe?" She says as she smiles at her girlfriend.

"I love you too baby. Right breakfast." Serena replied as she turned round and grabbed the tray, when Danielle wasn't looking, Serena poured the tea into Danielle's cup and then passed it to her;

"There you go babe." Serena says as Danielle smiles and takes it. They eat their breakfast and have a laugh, upon Danielle taking a sup of her drink, she suddenly chokes and coughs;

"What the hell?" Danielle said as she coughed up the ring (which she almost swallowed), she looked at it confused. Just then, Serena took the ring and got down on one knee;

"Danielle Wolfe, will you marry me?" She said as Danielle just smiled at her, "Yes baby I will marry you." Danielle replied, as Serena placed the ring on Danielle's finger and they kissed on the lips.

To celebrate their engagement, Serena and Danielle made love to each other that morning and then told Bernie and Michele about the engagement.

The two girls were happy and jumped up and down (excitedly), afterwards they planned the wedding and decided to have both Bernie and Michele as their bridesmaids.

An engagement party had been organised and the date for the wedding had been set. Serena was happier than ever and she loved Danielle more than her own very breath, Danielle decided to walk herself down the aisle on their wedding day.

Bernie and Michele decided to have matching dresses for the wedding, they even drew pictures of the four of them and how they would look. Serena and Danielle just happily smiled at each other, their family was complete and they just wanted their wedding day to come quicker.

Little did they know that things were about to change, and their relationship would be put to the test.

But is their love strong enough to survive?


	10. Bernie and Michele Are Kidnapped

A couple of weeks later, Joan returned (with a vengeance), she went to Danielle and Serena's house when she broke in and grabbed Michele: However, Bernie sees it and protects her sister; "Leave my sister alone."

Bernie said as she attacked Joan, only then Joan grabs Bernie and kidnaps them both. Danielle and Serena heard the struggle and both ran downstairs but they were too late, as Joan had already sped off.

The two women phone the police and report their daughters missing, Serena had no doubt in her mind that Joan was the one who had kidnapped Bernie and Michele; "It was Joan, babe?! She did this as revenge for me being awarded full custody of Michele." She said as Danielle believed her.

"It's ok baby and I believe you, we will get our girls back." Danielle responded, before Serena moves into her arms for a loving cuddle. However, after Serena had fell asleep in Danielle's arms, there is a knock at the door and she lays Serena down before going to answer the door: Just as she opened the door, she saw a blonde hair woman standing there; "May I help you?"

"Sorry, I'm Ann Reynolds, General Manager of Wentworth. I need to speak to Serena." Ann replied nervously, then Danielle let her in and they spoke in the kitchen as Serena was asleep; "Let's go into the kitchen Ann. What's it about?" Danielle asks.

Ann crossed her arms, "It's about Joan! We had an affair while she was with Serena. Recently, I had been hearing how she was bad mouthing Serena and everyone was believing her. I couldn't take her deceit anymore, so I came here to tell Serena the truth." Ann said not knowing that Serena was listening.

"You what?" Serena said as she felt her anger building, Danielle walked over to her girlfriend and held her in her arms; "You were sleeping with Joan and you never thought to tell me." Serena questions as Ann looks down with a shameful look on her face.

"Yes. She told me that she loved me and wanted to be with me, I'm sorry Serena." Ann replied as Serena couldn't bare to hear anymore, she buried her face in Danielle's shoulder and just cried her heart out.

Ann left the house and returned to work, Danielle continued to comfort Serena as the truth was now exposed and they were still worried about their daughters.


	11. Serena Gets Kidnapped

It was a couple of weeks later, when Danielle woke up with blurred vision and she looked over but couldn't find Serena: As she tried to get up, her legs gave way and she called an ambulance.

Danielle was rushed to hospital, where she passed out and the doctors found that she had been drugged by a strong sedative. The doctors managed to stabilise her and she was placed onto a ward: She woke up to finding a police officer at her side;

"Ms Wolfe, your fiancée, Serena Campbell was kidnapped in the early hours of this morning. We found a cloth which was dosed in clauroform and we believe that she was knocked out with it, we are currently trying to find her and the girls." The officer said as he organised a bodyguard for Danielle.

Danielle was devastated, she accepted the bodyguard though she just wanted her fiancée and their girls back. Just as she left the hospital, Danielle saw someone being wheeled into the hospital and she recognised the woman immediately; "Ann?"

She stayed at the hospital, after a while she sneaked off and managed to see Ann; "Ann, what happened?" She asks as Ann cries and admits the truth, "Joan?! She found out that I went to see you and Serena. Joan has been abusing me and she threatened me into staying quiet. Joan just went crazy and beat me up, I don't know where she is, tell Serena that I am sorry." Ann replied.

"Serena has been kidnapped and I think (well I know for a fact) that Joan kidnapped her. I just want my family back!" Danielle responded.

The next following months were a living nightmare for Danielle, she looked at her engagement ring and she just wanted her fiancée and their daughters. The engagement ring only have Danielle more strength (to keep fighting for her family) and determination (to find her family).


	12. Serena Finds The Girls

Serena had been missing for three months now: She had been forced into a temporary relationship with Joan. Though, Joan gave her free reign of the house, she informs Serena that the basement is out of bounds;

"You can have free reign of the house, but the basement is out of bounds. It's forbidden." Joan says as she looks at Serena, who is absolutely terrified of Joan.

Serena nodded slowly, after Joan leaves the house. Serena does the housework, though she just wants to be with Danielle and raise their girls together. Bernie and Michele were still missing, little did Serena know that she was actually being kept from her.

After finishing the housework, Serena cleaned her wounds (which she got from Joan), however as she cleans her wounds, Serena is caught off guard by crying coming from the basement. Ignoring what Joan had previously told her, Serena opens the basement door and is shocked when she is met by the truth.

Michele is crying and holding out her arms for her mommy, before she can do anything, Joan appears behind her and pushes her down the basement stairs.

Serena sprains her right knee, as she looks up and sees Joan; "Why Joan? Why can't leave me and my family alone?" Serena asks Joan looks at her with hatred in her eyes. Joan leaves them in the basement, locking the door behind her and leaving the house.

Bernie and Michele ran over to her; "Mommy, where is mama?" Michele asks, "Don't worry baby, mama will find us. Come here Bernie?" Serena said as Bernie came to her and she just cried, "I want my mommy, mama." The little girl says as she clung to her mama.


	13. Danielle and Ann Team Up

Six months later:

As Serena recovers with her knee, she stays with both of her daughters keeping them safe at all times.

Meanwhile, Danielle is determined to find Serena and their girls, so she decides to team up with Ann. After Ann is released from hospital, Danielle picks her up; "We are going to team up Ann!" She says as Ann looks at her.

"Fine, I want Joan to pay for what she did to me." Ann replied as she sided with Danielle. However, Danielle drives them to Danielle and Serena's house to put their plan into action.

As they work out the plan, Ann reveals that she has her suspicions of where Joan is; "Erm, Joan and I were going to move into this house, the mortgage was paid for and everything but I broke off the relationship." Ann says as Danielle informs the police.

"Let's go to the address, if Joan is there then she will have Serena and our girls." Danielle says as they get into Danielle's car and Ann drives them to the address.

The police follow the pair to the address, they have already retained an arrest warrant along with the charges.


	14. Joan Gets Arrested

Ann pulls up at the address, the police formed a plan as Danielle walked upto the door and knocked. Joan answered it and tried to deny any knowledge, as the police try to usher Danielle, screaming is soon heard;

"Mommy, I'm here in the basement with mama and Michele! Mommy." Bernie says as she screams for her mommy. All of a sudden, Danielle runs inside the house and goes straight to basement.

"Bernie, baby, get back. Go to mama." Danielle says as Bernie goes back down the stairs and Serena picks her up. Then, Danielle kicks the door in and sees her girls Bernie and Michele as they cling to Serena.

However, Bernie gets down from Serena's arms and she runs up the stairs to her mommy, Danielle picked up her daughter and cuddled her; "I've got you baby, mommy's here baby." Danielle says as Serena walks up the stairs with Michele in her arms.

Joan is arrested and charged with three counts of kidnapping and two counts of actual and grevious bbodily harm. Ann is glad that Serena and the girls are ok, Danielle takes her family home.


	15. Joan Is Sentenced To Life Imprisonment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following Joan's arrest and charges, Danielle and Serena are thrilled when the verdict comes back.

Ten Months Later:

It had an agonising (and painful) ten months, since Joan was arrested and her court hearing kept on getting changed as Joan kept on delaying the trial: This did not sit well with Danielle and her fiancée Serena; "Why is she doing this to us? It feels as though she is tormenting us and keeping us from doing what we want." Serena said to Danielle, as everything was getting on top of her and she was ready for cracking under the strainment of Joan's inconsiderable behaviour.

Danielle hugged her fiancée and comforted her, eventually though, the evil of Joan came to an end when the judge decided on not taking her bullshit anymore and ordered Joan to court. After the judge had summoned Joan to the court, she tries in vain (but fails) to try and convince the jury that she is innocent but they do not agree with her, however the evidence is presented to the jury, they go away to deliberate on the verdict.

It takes just fifteen hours, for the jury to reach their verdict and they soon return to the court. After the foreman stands up, the judge asks him; "The foreman of the jury have you all reached a verdict in which you all agree?" The foreman nods his head in response, "Yes your honour. We find the defendant, Joan Ferguson, guilty on all accounts." The judges nods and he sentences Joan Ferguson to life in imprisonment without the possibility of parole. As stated, the judge sees Joan Ferguson as a threat to society as well as to both Danielle and her fiancée, also their daughters Bernie and Michele.

Joan is taken away and escorted to Wentworth prison, to start her sentence. Danielle and Serena return home all smiles, they spend time with their girls and are happy.


	16. Danielle & Serena Tie The Knot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day of the wedding, and there is the sweetest surprise ever.

It's finally the day that Danielle and Serena tie the knot: Serena has a bath and then slips into her white floral print dress which she picked out. Danielle decided to go with her white flower dress and the girls were both dressed in pink floral print dresses.

"Mommy, mommy look?" Both Bernie and Michele said as they entered their mommy and mama's bedroom. Serena was stunned, her girls looked absolutely beautiful in their bridesmaid dresses; "You two look absolutely beautiful." She said as both girls just smiled at her. "Michele, come on." Bernie said as she took Michele's hand into hers and they ran out of the room and went downstairs.

"Girls be careful!" Serena called after them, she left the door open and she goes to do her make up (but hesitates), though she heard Danielle's voice in her ear; "You look beautiful with or without make up on baby. I love you for you baby." Serena smiled warmly as she remembered those sweet kind words. Serena decides to go make up free for her wedding, she puts the brushes down and puts her make up away; "I don't make up on. I am beautiful and I am marrying the most perfect woman I have ever known." Serena smiled to herself as she left the bedroom and went to join the guests downstairs.

Meg saw Serena come into the kitchen, she saw Serena's radiant complexion: She walked over to her; "This is something that I haven't seen for a long time, (a very very very) long time." Serena smiled brightly, "Well, Danielle loves me for me and not for what people believes she should love for. Danielle always tells me, that I look beautiful with or without make up on and that makes me happy, I feel loved by Danielle and I wouldn't change that at all." Serena replied, as Meg agreed, "So you should hun, Danielle is a lovely person and if she doesn't want you to change the person, then you have scored." Meg responded.

An hour later, Danielle turns up and sees Meg outside: Meg goes over to help her and holds her bouquet of flowers; "You look stunning Danielle!" Meg says admiring the beauty in front of her. "Thank you Meg. How is Serena?" Danielle asks as they smile at each other, "She is fine, she can't wait to marry you. You definitely have made her happy Danielle, very happy." Meg responds nicely. "We make each other happy and we have two beautiful girls, who we love dearly." Danielle replied.

"Shall we?" Meg asks, holding her hand out and Danielle takes her hand, "Yeah." Danielle responded. They go into the house, as the song All of Me - by John Legend plays on the karaoke; 

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding,  
I can't pin you down.

What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright  
My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all...  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning

Meg walks Danielle down the aisle, Serena turns round and sees Danielle walking towards her as the song continues to play: Serena tries not to cry as she looks at her soon to be wife, but the tears flow as Ann passes Serena a tissue; "Here you go Serena?" Ann says as she hands her the tissue, "Thank you Ann." Serena responds as she wipes her eyes and then is happy when Danielle gets to her.

(audioable music) How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

"You look beautiful Danielle." Serena says as she admires her fiancée. "You look beautiful too baby." Danielle responds as they smile at each other. Then they face the priest and listen as he speaks.

(plays over the talking) The world is beating you down  
I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

(The Vows): "Danielle, I have loved you from the moment I first met you. You changed my life and restored my hope in love again, I truly (and honestly) thought that I wouldn't meet anyone, until that day when Bernie ran over and met Michele. I have never ever loved anyone as much as I love you and I wouldn't change anything, I will always be here for you just like you will always be here for me. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you or Bernie by myside, thank you for making me happy." Serena says as Danielle begins to cry.

Danielle clears her throat; "Serena, my life was so empty before I met you. Of course, I had Bernie and I love her with all of my heart, as I love Michele too. The day I met you, was the day that all of my wishes came true. I wished that I could find someone, who I could make happy and who could make me happy in return. You are the most wonderfulest and the most kindest person I have ever met in my life, Serena you don't have to try hard for me, your love is enough and coming home early (from work) just to be with you and our girls, I can't ask anymore of you. I love you, I can't even imagine a life without you or Michele. I met every word that day in that custody battle, I couldn't see anyone else raising Michele, not like you have." Danielle says as she and Serena smile at each other.

"Serena and Danielle have said their vows to each other, I now pronounce as Mrs and Mrs Wolfe. You may kiss the bride (no pun intended)." The priest says as Serena and Danielle share a kiss and everyone claps and cheers. Even Bernie and Michele clap and cheer for their mummies.

(Audioable music) 'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh.

After the wedding is done, Serena and Danielle enjoy the wedding reception. They have pictures taken and even have one picture of them with their daughters, however, Serena and Danielle decide to have a dance together on their own: When they are suddenly thrown off guard by an announcement; "Ladies and gentleman, we have a special request and as a DJ, I am fulfilled to accept or grant any requests." He says as he hands the microphone over.

Bernie appears with Michele, they hold hands as Bernie speaks; "This song is for our mummies, who we love very much and we are really happy for them." Michele smiles, "We love you mommy and mama." Danielle and Serena just smile at their girls (with love);

Bernie and Michele sing All of Me - by John Legend

"What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding,  
I can't pin you down.

What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me  
But I'll be alright  
My head's under water, but I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all...  
'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down  
I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you

My head's under water  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

Danielle and Serena dance together as Bernie and Michele keep singing;

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all

Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh.

After they finish the song, Danielle picks up Bernie as Serena picks up Michele. They have a family hug and just happily smile at each other, however as they hug as a family, Ann captures the heart warming picture on her phone. She decides to get it printed out and put into a lovely frame for Danielle and Serena.

When the wedding reception is over, Danielle and Serena pack a suitcase and they say goodbye to their girls; "Mama and me are going on holiday for a bit, so you need to be good Auntie Ann ok?" Serena says to Bernie and Michele as they nodded, "We will be good mommy, we promise." They reply as Serena smiles at them. After the goodbyes, Danielle and Serena leave for the airport and they go on their honeymoon, Ann watches the girls and they are good as gold.


	17. Returning Home

Danielle and Serena had been on their honeymoon for three weeks, they were having a seven week honeymoon but they decided to go home for a week and then surprise their girls.

After ordering some room service, Serena sneaks back in bed and gently kissed her sleeping wife; "Baby, I have ordered us some room service." She says as Danielle's eyes flickered and opened.

"I love you so much, Serena Wolfe." Danielle replied as Serena blushed, "I love you too baby." She replied before kissing her wife.

They giggled as Serena climbed on top of her wife and found her ticklish spot, "Don't baby, I'm ticklish." Danielle says as Serena smiled sinisterly, "Oh you are baby." Serena said before she tickled her wife.

Danielle couldn't help but giggle and laugh, as Serena tickled her. Eventually, Danielle surrendered as Serena smiled at her. Just as they kissed each other, the room service arrives and Serena let's him.

He leaves them be and they eat breakfast; "Oh, did those tickets get bought Baby?" Serena asks her wife, and she responds, "Yes, we just need to pick them up at the desk when we get to Disneyland babe."

Serena smiled warmly, they were going home today and their girls had no idea that they were coming home; "How about we take the girls to our cottage babe and spend the last three weeks with them?" Danielle enquiries as her wife smiles.

"I would love that baby." Serena says with a smile. They kiss as they leave their hotel room with their stuff. After signing out, they get a hot chocolate and head for the airport, they inform Ann and she tells them that the girls have been good.

A few hours later, they land in London and get a taxi home: Ann kept the girls distracted as she waited for Danielle and Serena to come home.

The taxi pulled up and Serena pays the driver as Danielle gets their suitcase from the boot, afterwards they go inside the house and Ann let's the girls run into the hallway; "Mommy and Mama!" Bernie and Michele say as they run to their mothers.

Danielle and Serena hug their girls and spend some time quality, they pay Ann (thorough she declines), she tells them that she would always watch the girls.

When Ann leaves, Danielle and Serena play with their girls and they have a laugh; "We missed you mommy and Mama." Michele says to her mommy Serena.

Serena smiles, "And we missed you too." Danielle smiles, however they get in the bath and settle down in their bedroom with their favourite cartoons.

The family was complete, Danielle and Serena settle down to bed and they fall asleep (after checking on their girls).


	18. Going To Disneyland

On the weekend, Danielle and Serena packed a suitcase for their girls to share: Afterwards, Bernie and Michele helped their mommy and Mama with their suitcase; "Good girls." Serena says to her girls, praising them.

They just smiled at her, afterwards they get into the car and Danielle puts the suitcases in the boot as Serena straps the girls in. Then Danielle drives them to the cottage, both girls fall asleep in the back of the family car.

However, Serena needs to pee and Danielle pulls over into a gas station as she will get some fuel. As Danielle gets some gas, Serena takes the girls to the toilet and they soon come back. Then, Danielle drives them to the cottage, a few hours later Danielle pulls up in the driveway.

She unlocks the door and then helps her wife with the suitcases, afterwards they settle down for the night as Danielle and Serena have a surprise for their girls the following morning.

Danielle locks up the cottage, she picks up a sleeping Bernie, as Serena carries Michele upstairs. They place in their beds and then they go to settle down in their bed, however they make love to each other.

They fall asleep and sleep peacefully.


	19. Arriving At Disneyland

It's the following morning, Danielle and Serena woke up an hour early as they wanted to get the surprise for their girls: Then they go into their girls' bedroom and they wake them up; "Mama I was in the middle of a dream." Bernie responds as she sits up.

Michele wakes up to, "Sorry girls, but we have a surprise for you." Serena says as Danielle pulls out four tickets and the girls' faces light up.

"Disneyland!" They say together, before hugging their mommies tightly. They get ready and sit in the car as they talk about their favourite Disney Princesses.

Danielle and Serena smile as they listen, then a few minutes later, they arrive at Disneyland and the girls are good as gold. Later, Michele and Bernie meet their favourite Princesses, Danielle and Serena capture the moments and they just smile at them.

Bernie meets Princess Belle and she sits on her knee, they talk as Danielle smiles. Michele meets Princess Cinderella, they giggle as Michele reveals her favourite part of the Cinderella movie.

Afterwards, they get some presents from Princess Belle and Princess Cinderella. Later on they meet their favourite Princesses, Elsa and Anna. They have fun and have pictures taken with their favourite Princesses.

At home time, Danielle carries Bernie as she is tired as is Michele. Together, Danielle and Serena work out a system of carrying their daughters and the presents.

When they get home, the girls are not hungry and they have a bath together, before climbing into bed and they fall asleep. After having a bath together, Danielle and Serena make love to each other and soon they fall asleep.

However, little did they know that their happiness would turn into a downward spiral for Serena.


	20. Joan Escapes From Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joan escapes from prison and heads out for revenge.

After a blissful three weeks with their girls, Danielle and Serena play with their girls in the swimming pool, the doorbell goes and Danielle gets out of the pool to answer the door.

Danielle wraps the towel around her wet body, still giggling to herself and she answers the door; "Ann, what's wrong?" She says as Serena gets out of the pool with the girls; "Girls why not go upstairs and watch some cartoons please?" She says as they dry their feet and they run upstairs.

As Danielle gets dried and gets into her clothes, Ann tells them what is wrong; "Joan escaped from prison this morning." Serena just collapses and just cries, "No, why is she doing this to me."

Danielle comforts her wife, as Ann leaves the house and keeps an eye out for Joan. A couple of days later, Serena is kidnapped by Joan and things take a dark turn.

However, Danielle senses that something is wrong and she asks Ann if she can come and watch the girls, Ann agrees and goes round to the house.

Afterwards, Danielle leaves the house, meanwhile Joan attempts to rape Serena but Serena fights back. She grabs the knife and repeatedly stabs Joan as (her rage which she bottled up) exploded. After a while, Serena comes back to her senses and is horrified by what she has done.

Just then Danielle comes in and Serena is in a right state, she constantly pees herself and she is quiet. Danielle comforts her wife and later helps her wife out of the house, only Joan then grabs Danielle's foot causing Danielle to turn round and she breaks Joan's neck.

Danielle takes Serena home and runs a bath for her wife, afterwards she strips Serena and helps her in the bath. Danielle washes Serena's hair and washes the blood out of her hair. Serena is still quiet and only wants Danielle to hold her.

After the bath, Danielle helps her wife out of the bath and dries her. She has already emptied the water out of the bath, because Serena can not control her bladder, Danielle puts a nappy on her wife and holds her in her arms.

When Serena has fell asleep in her arms, Danielle burns her wife's clothes (covering up the murder). Then she spreads the ashes and returns home, to be with Serena.


	21. Recovering Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena slowly begins to recover from what has happened.

Ten years later:

It was a sunny Spring morning, when Serena had woken up and she turned over to see her wife, Danielle, sleeping peacefully next to her. Serena smiled (adoringly) at her wife, thinking back from the last ten years of torment that plagued her life.

Serena remembered stabbing Joan and coming back to her senses, Serena knew that the loss of her own blood innocence had played a part in her torment (via nightmares and night terrors). 

As the flashbacks occurred, Serena could hear her own screams (loud and clear), she hadn't meant to kill Joan as she was merely defending herself from a sexual assault. Tears soon pecked the brunette's light brown eyes, as she thought back to her wife helping her through it and comforting her all the time.

However, Serena had missed her girls growing into beautiful young teenagers, Bernie was now fifteen years old and Michele was now thirteen years old.

As the brunette climbed out of bed, she wiped her (now) blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks. She walked into the bathroom and pulled her jarmas down, only to discover that she was wearing a nappy and she immediately took it off.

After doing her business on the toilet, she washed her hands and returned to the bedroom, she climbed back into bed and snuggled upto her wife.

Danielle stirred and wrapped her arm around her wife, Serena snuggled in more and held Danielle's hand. Eventually, Danielle woke up and stroked Serena's hair: Serena woke up and looked up at her wife, with the most sadness in her brown eyes. She spoke softly; "What happened to me baby?" She asked as their fingers entwined once more.

"You lost your blood innocence baby, it had took a massive toll on you. You had nightmares and night terrors, you even kept peeing yourself because of how scared you was baby. You were even quiet and only wanted me to hold you." Danielle had responded as she held the brunette closer to her chest.

Serena hadn't realised just how bad it actually was for her, she remembered everything that had happened but not the incontinence part of it. The brunette felt hugely embarrassed about it and became very self conscious, with her wife's help, Serena began to feel better and they swore to never ever mention the murder.

Danielle explains to Serena, that just before they left Joan's house, Joan grabbed Danielle's foot thus causing Danielle to react and she broke Joan's neck.

Serena hugs her wife and cries as Danielle keeps her close, she kisses Serena's cheek, while vowing to always protect her from anyone who means (or wishes) harm to Serena.

After sharing a hug and a bath together, they make love to each other and soon head downstairs. Serena stops in her tracks as she sees her girls Bernie and Michele;

"You two look beautiful. I can't believe it's been ten years already." Serena says to her girls as they smile at her.

"Mother hasn't kept anything from us." Bernie responds as Michele agrees, "Mama, told us what had happened with Joan and we will stand by you mommy." Michele says, just then Serena holds her arms out to her girls and hugs them tightly, holding them close as she breaths in their separate scents.

However, they have family time and share a laugh, Serena learns that Bernie and Michele both have girlfriends. The brunette is pleased for her girls and she supports them both, over time, she meets Rose Tyler and Sarah Lancashire


	22. Joining The Army

At the age of sixteen Michele decides to follow her older sister, Bernie into the army.

Danielle and Serena are supportive of their girls, though neither of them are prepared to lose their girls to the army.

Michele (like her sister Bernie), progressed and excelled in her training. Rising the ranks, Michele became a well respected Army Major and she was happy.

A couple of weeks later, it's the passing out parade of both sisters and their mothers were invited for the passing out parade. After the parade was done, Michele and Bernie decided to head home for a bit and spend time with their mothers.

"We have three months off, mommy." Michele says to her mommy, Serena. "Also, why don't we go to the cottage and have family time?" Bernie suggests to her mother Danielle.

Danielle and her wife, Serena just happily smile, then they pack a suitcase (for them) as Bernie packs a suitcase for herself and Rose, as Michele packs a suitcase for herself and Sarah.

The family then heads for Danielle and Serena's cottage in the countryside for some well deserved quality time as a family.


	23. Michele's Accident

Three months later:

After spending family time with their mothers and their girlfriends, Michele and Bernie are heading back to the army. However, they are deployed to Afghanistan and split up their group into two groups.

Things go wrong, when a bomb lands and the army car which Michele is in, is blown up and Michele is flung from the car across the place. Bernie sees this and runs to her sister, Michele is injured and Bernie stays with her sister.

"I'm here Michele, it's ok I've got you." Bernie says as Michele slips in and out of consciousness, a couple of minutes later, Michele is transferred to hospital as Bernie goes with her sister.

Meanwhile, Danielle and Serena are informed of what has happened, Danielle goes to pick up her wife from work and then they go to the hospital.

Just as they arrive at the hospital, the ambulance arrives with Bernie and Michele. However, Bernie hugs her mothers and they wait as Michele is rushed into theatre.

Michele is operated on and she makes a full recovery, however she stays with her mothers and sister as she recovers.


	24. Michele Marries Sarah

During her six-month recovery, Michele pops the question to her longtime girlfriend, Sarah and they are happy.

After months of waiting for the wedding day, Michele is walked down the aisle by her mommy, Serena. Sarah turns round and cries with happiness as she sees how beautiful (and stunning) her soon to be wife was.

As they looked into each other's eyes, they said their vows and smiled before kissing each other. Bernie was Michele's matron of honour, which she just accepted and she watched her sister marry the woman she loved.

Then Michele said goodbye to her mothers and big sister, then she left for her honeymoon with her new wife, Sarah.

Three weeks later, they returned home and decided to adopt a baby as they wanted to start a family. Michele informed her mothers and sister of hers and Sarah's decision to adopt a baby.

Danielle and Serena supported their daughter's decision, making Michele very happy. A couple of weeks later, Michele and Sarah openly adopted identical twin girls and the birth mother accepted the adoption but she knew that she couldn't give her girls much so she let Michele and Sarah adopt them.

Michele and Sarah settled into motherhood with their daughters, Michele and Sarah raised their girls nicely and even let Michele's mothers look after the girls.


End file.
